


Sweet Relief (Hunter x Hunter One Shot)

by Kirbydesu248



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Candy, Cold, Cute, First Kiss, Fluff, Gen, Hot, Ice Cream, M/M, Spicy, friend, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 04:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12100809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirbydesu248/pseuds/Kirbydesu248
Summary: Killua expected to get his fill of sweets and sugar when he and Gon left to go to the candy store. What he didn't expect was having his tongue down his throat.





	Sweet Relief (Hunter x Hunter One Shot)

It was a beautiful day in the small town where Gon and Killua were currently residing. The humidity had only just broken the day before in order to make way for the crisp fall afternoons. The sun was shining brightly in the sky and the streets of the small town were scarcely populated with people.

Killua sighed happily, walking with his best friend. Gon was blabbering about who-knows-what, but the sixteen-year-old couldn’t care less. His mind was too focused on eating as many pieces of candy from his bag as quickly as possible so he could go back later and buy more.

“You really should slow down. You’ll get a toothache.” Gon chided, working on the remains of a popsicle. Killua scoffed, raising an eyebrow at him.

“Yeah, sure. I’ll get a toothache. Uh huh.” Killua rolled his eyes before stuffing a piece of chocolate in his mouth. “I don’t get those. You should know that by now.”

“Killua, I’m being serious!” Gon whined, licking at the popsicle hurriedly to keep it from melting. “Unless your teeth are fake or something, your training can’t keep you from cavities and stuff.”

“Can so.” Killua said, reaching in and throwing the last piece of candy into his mouth without a second thought. “I’ve never gotten a cavi-“ His eyes widened, feet halting in the middle of the street.

“Killua? What’s wrong?” Gon asked, curious as to why his friend stopped so abruptly. Said friend had a bright red face, his eyes watering before spitting something very red onto the ground. “What’s that? Are you okay? You’re really starting to get red! Are you cry-“

“I am not crying!” Killua protested, though the tears streaming down his face said otherwise. His tongue sounded almost swollen, distorting his words. “It’th hoth!” He fanned in front of his wide open mouth with hands. Gon giggled, poking his stomach.

“Then why’d you get something spicy? I thought you hated spicy foods!” Gon laughed, earning a glare from the teen in front of him who was now sweating.

“Ith noth like I tried!” He reached toward Gon’s dripping popsicle, whining when his friend pulled it away. “Gon! Pleathe!”

“No way! It’s your fault you got it in the first place!” Gon yelled before finishing the icy treat in one gulp, “Besides, it’s all gone anyway.” He said smugly, sticking his tongue out.

Killua made a sound halfway between a whine and a whimper as Gon tossed the popsicle stick into a nearby trash can. His mouth felt like it was on fire and no amount of swallowing would quell the flames threatening to overtake his tongue. His eyes brightened with interest as he watched Gon lick his lips.

“Wha-?!” Gon squeaked as Killua quickly took his face in his pale hands, their lips forcefully connecting. The desperate teen forced Gon’s lips open with his tongue, nearly sighing in relief when his tongue was met with icy breath. He was so desperate to soothe is aching mouth that he missed the gasps that came from Gon, the quiet moan when their tongues brushed against each other.

When Killua finally pulled away, he grinned noting that the burning had subsided. However, the look on Gon’s face caused him to flame up for an entirely different reason. The normally hyper boy was reduced to silence, a dazed look in his eyes and his swollen lips parted slightly as he looked at Killua in wonder.

“G-G-Gon! I-I’m really sorry! I-It’s just that it was really h-hot and you wouldn’t let me- I mean I-I was desperate- and I-I—“

“You kissed me.” Gon stated, his voice breathless, a soft hue of pink on his cheeks. Killua covered his mouth quickly, looking around.

“Don’t say that!” Killua said harshly, his face steadily getting redder.

“But you did!” Gon pressed, forcing that hand off, “And you _tongue_ —“

“ _Stop_! I said I was sorry!” Killua covered his face in humiliation, “You just ate a popsicle! Your mouth was cold! I thought it’d help!”

“Did it feel good?” Gon asked, his face innocent despite his own blush increasing in intensity.

“Did it- _Gon_! _You don’t just ask something like that_!” Killua yelled, mortified. Gon blinked in confusion.

“I just meant if it helped. You know, your mouth feeling all hot?” Gon said, causing Killua groan.

“Yeah, I _guess_. I mean I can talk now, can’t I?” Killua said, moving his tongue in his mouth experimentally. “Actually, yeah, it’s not hot at all anymore. Still a little tingly.”

“I’m glad I could help then!” Gon beamed. Killua looked away, flustered.

“C-Cut it out. You’re way too enthusiastic about this.” He muttered. A spark lit in Gon’s eyes.

“ _I’m_ the enthusiastic one? You were the one who shoved your tongue down my throat.” Gon smirked playfully, watching as his best friend completely fried in front of him, “Not that I minded anyway. It was kinda fun.” He continued, nonchalantly.

“You- Shut up! Don’t say stuff like that!” Killua yelped, his eyes wider and his face redder than Gon had ever seen.

“It’s true, though! You can do that whenever you want, Killua.” Gon teased, though Killua didn’t see the sincerity hidden in his eyes.

“No! We aren’t talking about this! It’s not like it was a kiss anyway!” Killua yelled, turning to keep walking.

“Right, because people definitely don’t shove their tongues in people’s mouths when they’re kissing.” Gon replied, wryly. He snickered watching Killua’s back tense before he spun around to face Gon.

“ _Quit. It_.” Killua hissed, his eyes narrowed.

“Nah, I like seeing you turn red. It’s a good color on you.” Gon said, shrugging as if it was a casual statement.

“Gon!” Killua groaned.

“By the way, I like the flavor of that candy you were eating. Cinnamon?” Gon put a finger on his chin as if he was thinking.


End file.
